


Over My Dead Body!

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Agenda, Friendship, M/M, Murder, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants Danny for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Dead Body!

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

Danny rolled over and kissed Jackson's neck. Jackson rolled over toward him and slowly opened his blue-green eyes. Without saying a word, the two men began a long, slow game of foreplay that ended abruptly when Danny's cell began to ring. He reached for his phone, and groaned when he saw Mac Taylor's number on the screen. While Danny was on the phone, Jackson got out of bed, got some clothes out for Danny and went to the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast.

  


Danny came rushing through the kitchen, gulped his juice, and took his muffin to go. He told Jackson he loved him and that he would see him later. Jackson smiled, shook his head, and went to get ready for work. Later that day Danny called Jackson to ask if he was free for lunch. Jackson said he was , and Danny asked if he would meet him at Pressman's Deli around 11: 30. Jackson said he would be there and Danny ended the call. There was something odd about the call, and it took Jackson a moment to figure out what it was. His voice had sounded different. Jackson made a mental note to ask him what was going on at lunch.

  


When Jackson arrived at Pressman's, he was surprised to see that Danny already had a table, and had ordered for both of them.....

  


“Babe, how long have you been here?”

  


“Not long..... I went ahead and ordered for us. Is that okay?”

  


“Sure..... Danny, what's wrong?”

  


“Jax, I got another note this morning just like the other ones....."

  


  


Danny pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Jackson. It read: _Thinking of you in his arms makes me sick. You belong with me and you know it! It's time to end this and get you with me where you belong....._

  


Jackson read the note once more and handed it back to Danny. He sat there for a moment and asked; “Have you showed this to Don?”

  


“I did.....”

  


“And?”

  


“He wants to take extra precautions like us each having an escort home everyday and making sure we get good looks at anybody suspicious.....”

  


“That sounds like a plan....." 

  


The two men kissed and went their separate ways, each thinking very different thoughts.....

  


  


When Jackson arrived back at the shop, Lisa told him that a guy had been looking for him. Jackson asked her about the guy and she told him that he was about 5' 10”, reddish-brown hair, medium build, and that he seemed nervous. She went on to say that the guy never would give his name, but said that he knew Jackson and that what he had to say was important. Jackson thanked Lisa and went to his office. This day was getting stranger by the minute it seemed. First the note Danny showed him and now a strange man coming by the shop wanting to talk to him. Jackson reached for the phone and called Don Flack.

  


Don arrived at the shop and Lisa told him that Jackson was in the office. Don knocked and Jackson immediately responded with; “Come in.....”

Jackson immediately stood and shook Don's hand, thanking him for coming by. Jackson had always felt at ease with Don because the dark-haired detective treated him more like a brother than a friend. In the years that he and Danny had been together, Jackson had come to respect and admire Don very much. Don got down to business.....

  


“So what's going on, buddy?”

  


“I called you about Danny getting that note at work this morning, and while he and I were having lunch, Lisa told me a guy came by wanting to talk to me but he wouldn't give his name, just saying that what he had to tell me was important.....”

  


“Did she get a description?”

  


“Yes.... I wanted her to give it to you herself so that way she could give you as many details as she could."

  


“Okay...... I'll go talk to Lisa and I'll talk to Danny at the lab. Meanwhile, when do you leave for home?”

  


“Usually around 3 p.m.”

  


“Wait here for me so I can go talk to Danny.....”

  


“Why do I need to wait?”

  


“Because I'm gonna escort you home and check the place out. No arguments!”

  


“I promise I won't argue.....”

  


Don laughed and told him he would see him soon. He stopped out front and got the details from Lisa about the guy and left. When Jackson came out of the office, he told Lisa to call Tim, the evening shift clerk, and tell him to take the day off. When that was done, he told Lisa to call her husband Duncan so she could get home safely. Lisa asked what was going on and Jackson said that Don felt they should take precautions because whoever had been harassing Danny had upped the ante.

  


When Don arrived to pick him up, Jackson asked if he had talked to Danny and asked where he was. Don replied that Mac was going to bring him home when they got done at the lab. When they arrived at Jackson's building, Don came up and checked the apartment thoroughly. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he told Jackson that it was safe to come in. Jackson went to the kitchen and brought Don a beer and told him to make himself at home while he went to take a shower.

  


While Jackson was showering, he thought he heard one of the floor boards creak in the hallway. He finished his shower and quickly dressed, wanting to check out the noise he heard. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he knew instantly the something was wrong. There was no noise coming from the living room, and when Jackson called Don's name, all he got was silence. He headed toward the living room to find it empty. He turned to head toward the bedrooms when Adam Ross stepped out of the kitchen doorway holding a pistol and told him to stop right there.....

  


“Adam, what are you doing, and how the hell did you get in?”

  


“Watch you tone with me, slut.....”

  


“What did you just call me?”

  


“YOU HEARD ME, WHORE!”

  


Jackson lunged at Adam, and all of a sudden there was a deafening roar and Jackson's shoulder felt like it was on fire. He fell to the floor and Adam was on him in seconds. He taped Jackson's mouth shut and taped his arms and legs. He dragged Jackson to the guest room and tossed him on the bed, turned and slammed the door. Jackson could hear him as he made his way back up the hallway to the living room. Jackson heard a muffled groan coming from the floor on the far side of the bed. He knew it had to be Don so he tried to get over there to check on him.

He could see Don was hurt because the back of his head was bleeding. He frantically looked around for something to cut through the tape so he could tend to Don and try to find a way out of this mess. Every time he moved, his shoulder hurt and he could feel more bleed ooze down his chest. He made a mental note to make sure Adam regretted shooting him.

  


While this was going on mere feet away, Danny and Mac arrived at the apartment. When they walked in, Danny was confused. Adam was sitting in his recliner and Jackson nor Don was anywhere in sight.....

  


“Adam, what are you doing here?”

  


“I had business over this way and thought I'd stop by.....”

  


“Where are Jackson and Don, Adam?”

  


“Well, you see, I caught them in a compromising position and they took off.....”

  


“Adam, don't lie about Jackson that way, or Don for that matter.... WHERE IS JACKSON??????????”

  


“Danny, try to calm down. Adam where are they?”

  


“Mac, you should stay out of this because this has nothing to do with you.....”

  


“It does involve me, Adam. You've got to tell Danny where Jackson and Don are, and you've got more to answer for......”

  


“What do you mean?”

  


“Adam, I know you are the one who's been sending those notes that Danny's gotten.....”

  


“How do you know that?”

  


“I read them. When I asked Danny what was going on, he showed them to me.”

  


“Then you know how much I care for him and want him for mine. That dirty whore Jackson doesn't deserve him...... not at all!”

  


“Adam....”

  


“Shut up, Mac.... I don't want to hear anything from you.....”

  


That's when Adam turned and shot Mac through the heart. Danny watched in horror and started toward where Mac was. Adam pointed the gun at him and told him to sit down. Danny backed away from Adam and all but collapsed on the sofa.

  


Jackson panicked when he heard the gunshot. He'd managed to get his hands free and was working on his feet. Once that was finished, he went over to Don and got the tape from his hand and feet. He knew Don was in no shape to stand so he whispered to him to stay down and still and that he would get help. He went to the door and peeked out. He could see the back of Danny's head where he was sitting on the sofa and knew that Adam must be by the front window. Just as he was about to step out, he saw Mac's lifeless body laying near the kitchen door. He zipped across the hall and dove for Danny's nightstand. He found the pistol and ammo and had the gun ready to go in mere seconds just like Danny had taught him.

  


As he crept silently down the hall he could hear Adam going on about Danny would be better off with him instead of Jackson, and that Don and Jackson deserved each other. Adam reached his hand out toward Danny and said.....

  


“Come, Danny, can't you see that I'm right?”

  


“No, Adam, I can't.....”

  


“It's simple: I've gotten everyone out of the way that might stop me. Now we can be together just like we were meant to be......”

  


“OVER MY DEAD BODY, MOTHERFUCKER......”

 

That's the last thing Adam Ross ever heard because when Jackson stepped into the room he began shooting. When the gun was empty, he calmly dropped it to the floor and collapsed in Danny's arms.....

  


  


The Aftermath:

  


In the days and weeks following the incident, things kicked into high gear. Jackson and Don were released from the hospital, and Danny and Jackson moved into an apartment in Don's building two floors below him. Jackson still had nightmares about shooting Adam, but they came less and less. Danny helped him every step of the way in putting it all behind him and Jackson was thankful.

  


THE END

* * *


End file.
